


【游戏王 | 闇表】爱的流放地

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，上司atm x人夫aibo（到目前为止最邪魔的设定）#梗源：渡边淳一同名作品





	【游戏王 | 闇表】爱的流放地

墙壁上的挂钟正好打过十点。

亚图姆看了眼表，本以为对方不会赶来赴约了。他正准备打电话退房，提起话筒拨号的瞬间，门铃却恰到好处的响了起来。

好家伙，正是时候。

迈开腿朝大门走去，脚步不紧不慢，他却清晰地听到自己吞咽口水的声音。

只是一天没见而已，但他已经连再多一分钟都忍不了了。

亚图姆平复下呼吸，尽力不让精虫上脑的自己在下属面前表现得过于迫切，但一切都是徒劳——门被拉开，游戏那站立在门口紧张不安的样子甫一落入眼中，他便控制不住地伸手去将他大力拉入怀里——揽过对方肩头的同时他随手带上门，右手挂上门栓链条。

整个动作一气呵成。

游戏恍若呆滞的一动不动靠在他胸前，和平日人前那聪敏机警、甚至敢于当众反驳他提案的样子全然相反。但无所谓，他就是喜欢这种反差感。

亚图姆向前一步，将他抵在门板上，唇与呼吸靠近他的耳畔。

“怎么这么晚才来。”

对方咬紧下唇——这是他极富愧疚与羞耻感的表现。

“对不起……送她去公司的路上，突然说想买点东西……”

亚图姆皱眉。他当然知道，“她”指的是游戏的妻子。

但，是又怎样？——他扳过游戏的头，对着他那被咬出死皮的嘴不由分说地吻了上去。

是又怎样？他不还是来了，在他为他开的这个房间里，被他压在床上承欢，和他一次次的做爱。

亚图姆的舌尖抵上游戏的上牙床，他最敏感的地方，对方不自然地抬起了下颌，奈何背后是门，后脑勺又被牢牢扣住，他抵抗的结果不过是口腔被整个蹂躏一遭，喘息的工夫里人又被拉着推上了屋内的双人床。

游戏踉跄着跌坐在雪白的被褥里，随后整个人便躺倒下来，像极了任人宰割的羔羊。他今天没有穿工装，只是简单搭配了一件轻便的衬衣——方便亚图姆上下其手，扫兴的却是领口处那点被沾染的粉底液与口红痕迹。

“你们、夫妻关系很和谐吧。”

亚图姆的手沿着衬衣伸入，摸上游戏的胸膛，对方轻颤起来，脸因羞耻感浸润红得滴血，肢体间却没有拒绝的意味，甚至于在他的手掌贴上男性那小巧的乳头时动了动腰。

“……真色情啊——”

温柔的前戏似乎根本不必要了，亚图姆直接上手，剥除对方全身衣物的同时无一缺漏地戳弄着对方的敏感点。游戏似有似无地反抗了几下，最终却是乖顺地趴伏在他腿间，用那同样服务过女人的口替那将要刺入他自己体内的刑具做湿热的润滑。

和一个有妇之夫发展到这般地步，本不是亚图姆会考虑到的结果。

他只知道自己部门中有一位倾慕自己的下属，而他也恰巧在一次公司酒会的应酬中与其一见钟情。酒后头脑不清醒的两人在厕所相遇，发生了接下来一连串的荒唐事。

当一日再会，游戏嗫嚅着说起自己有家室这件事时，他的第一反应不是悬崖勒马——都到这个地步了，怎么可能还勒得住——而是一意孤行，他冲动地吻了游戏，随后在空无一人的接客室内，第一次强暴了他。

饮鸩止渴，当真是会上瘾的。

有了第一次，必然就会有第二次。游戏什么也没说，却总是会服从命令般地执着他给的房卡到约定的地点，被他拥抱、亲吻、进入，再收拾了衣装离开，仿佛什么都没有发生。

就像现在，亚图姆以命令的口吻要求他做出任何体态，他都不会有任何反抗。他安静而忐忑地躺平，大张开双腿，漂亮的眼睛被纯白细长的毛巾掩住，等待着不知何时会开始的欢愉。

亚图姆缓慢地将手轻抚上他的大腿根，感受到掌下肌肤的一阵战栗，阴茎抵着收缩着的穴口探入，一寸寸地撑开层层褶皱，游戏发出一声浪叫，好像他的身份和自尊都在此刻分崩瓦解，于是亚图姆也开始大力地动起来，脑海中想着的，却是游戏或许在某个时刻和另一个女人交欢的画面。

这是某种服从般的任命，还是发自真心的爱慕所作出的妥协？

时至今日，他才知道，爱上一个与自己同性的男人也足够冲击伦理，爱上一个已婚的男人又何其痛苦。

被流放在爱的边境，却没有一种真正的终极能够助他们解脱。


End file.
